


Adventures of a single dad

by lina23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Multi, olicity - Freeform, olicity au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina23/pseuds/lina23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots about Oliver being a single dad and meeting Felicity in a lot of different situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strangers on the bus

Oliver couldn’t believe that he was about to take a bus to work.

It’s not like he had anything against it but in his whole 27 years of living he hadn’t take the public transport like ever.

He was used to the driver and expensive cars.

Today though he stepped into the bus everyone looking at him a little bit strangely as he was holding his two and half years old daughter.

He took one of the seats that were spread along the bus.

He seated his little girl next to him and took out her doll from the little pink backpack.

“Here you go Soph.” He smiled at her and leaned back against the seat.

He closed his eyes and then felt the bus moving.

It wasn’t one of his best days or actually it wasn’t even a good week and he honestly hoped for it to be over already.

The bus stopped at the next stop and the door opened.

Oliver looked at the people who were getting in and his eyes immediately spot her.

The blonde petite woman in glasses.

He licked his lips as he watched her.

She wasn’t that obvious kind of beauty but he she definitely hold his attention and the more he looked at her the more he found her attractive.

She had a book in her hand. She was wearing a pink coat a color that matched her lipstick.

She was truly something else.

He hasn’t felt like that since he met Sophie’s mother.

It was nice to feel his heart beating a little bit faster again.

The woman took a seat right opposite to his and she started to read her book.

She didn’t even spare him a glance.

When the bus moved the doll that Sophie was holding fell on the floor and his daughter started to cry.

“Soph.” He turned to her saying her name gently.

He picked up the doll and hold it to his daughter but she shook her head.

“Don’t want it.” She said still crying.

Oliver hate his little girl crying but he also knew she didn’t really have a reason for behavior like that.

“It’s your favourite doll Dorothy.”

The stubborn, the feature she got after him, girl still shook her head and turned away from him.

Oliver sighed and bent down to look for something else in the bag.

There was many toys and some crayons and something to drink for his daughter.

He was so engrossed in searching for something that he didn’t realize that the crying stopped.

He looked up and saw Sophie smiling lightly. She still had tears in her eyes but she was definitely in better mood.

He looked right in front of him but there was nothing out of place. Some other people took the free seats and the blonde woman that had his attention was still reading the book.

He looked back at his daughter but she already took the doll again to play with it.

This was definitely strange.

From that day things only get weirder.

It seemed that not only he wasn’t a fan of public transport but his daughter wasn’t either.

For the next two days she cried even more. Than she insisted on walking while the bus was driving and Oliver told her she was going to fall if it will stop suddenly and before he  
could finish the sentence the bus stopped his daughter fell down and started to cry.

He picked her up a little bit mad that she didn’t listen to him but when he saw her bruised knee he immediately soften.

“I told you not to walk sweetie, can you please listen to your daddy sometimes?”

“No.” The girl was crying and wiggling in his arms.

He sighed as he sat down and put her on to his laps.

He started to move them so the little girl was bouncing up and down.

She started to giggle and Oliver felt relieved.

He was occupied that he didn’t see the blonde woman stealing some glances their way.

Since Oliver started taking this bus he met the mysterious woman every day.

He was more than happy to see her. Something about her was so new and refreshing and he found the urge to sit next to her more than once.

But he couldn’t do that he didn’t want to some creeper he approached strangers in the buses plus he had to take care of his daughter and focus on her.

The next day was the worst one.

Sophie woke up in a really bad mood and she’s been crying on and off the whole morning.

Then she started to cry on their way to the bus and she didn’t want to stop.

Nothing was working and Oliver was growing tired and pretty resigned.

His eyes were closed as she bounced his girl on the lap but she kept crying.

The bus stopped. He heard the door opening and closing and then it was moving again.

But he was pushing it all away. He just needed to get to work and that was it.

And then he heard it.

A giggle.

His daughter was giggling.

He also felt some presence or at least some eyes staring at him.

He felt his heart beating faster and his throat going dry.

It could only mean one thing.

He opened his eyes and saw the blonde woman looking at his little girl making some funny faces.

So that was the reason Sophie always suddenly stopped crying.

The woman was busy trying to make the girl laugh that she didn’t notice Oliver staring at her.

Until she did.

Their eyes met and she looked…guilty.

And that was how he didn’t want to make her feel.

“Sophie who is your new friend?” He asked his daughter.

“Funny.” Sophie said still giggling.

The woman blushed a little bit.

“Is she?” Oliver asked raising his eyebrow.

He ticked his daughter loving to see her in good mood.

She giggled even more.

He looked up and saw a smile on his mystery blonde.

He wanted to say something but before he got any courage the bus stop and it was his time to get out.

“Say bye to the lady Soph.”

The little girl waved and got the one in return.

Oliver stole a last glance at the woman and saw her watching them as well.

He had to do something.

The next day when he got on the bus he was alone.

He took the spot that the person he hoped to meet today always sat at.

When the door to the bus opened and the next stop his heart skipped a beat and he felt a little bit nervous.

He was looking down at the floor when he saw a pair of nude high heels.

“Excuse me, that’s my seat.” 

That voice. God, she had an amazing, soft voice.

He looked up and saw her.

But she wasn’t mad, she was actually smiling at him.

“Is that so?” He said the corner of his mouth lifting up.

“Yes.” She nodded.

“Well I apologize then.” He said moving one spot aside.

She sat next to him.

“Where is your daughter?” She asked all of sudden.

He looked at her cocking his head. “Sorry to disappoint but it’s just me today.”

“It’s not a disappointment.” She said and then her eyes widen a little bit. “I mean it’s just okay, like cool, I mean it’s a free country right you can come with her or alone, as you wish.” She closed her mouth.

Before she turned away from him he saw her closing her eyes as well.

“I’m Oliver.” He decided it was a right move to introduce to her. He didn’t want to be some stranger.

“I know who you are.” She turned back to look at him. “Probably every person in this city knows the CEO of Queen Inc.”

“I am not sure it’s a good or bad thing.” He tried to joke.

She smiled biting her lip. “I am Felicity.” She stretched her hand.

He took it and when his fingers grazed hers he felt the electricity running through his body.

“Nice to meet you Felicity.”

And her name on his tongue sounded perfect.

She bit the inside of her cheek.

“So where is Sophie?” She asked. “It is Sophie? I heard it right?”

Oliver nodded. “Yeah. She is with her grandma today. It’s been a crazy week and I think she had enough of bus drives.”

Felicity laughed and it was such a nice sound.

“She didn’t seem like a bus lover.” 

Oliver grinned. “She never had to take one. But I wanted to thank you for making her drives a little bit more pleasant.”

“You are welcome.” Felicity said shyly.

“She mentions you sometimes.”

“Really?” Her eyes widen once again like she didn’t believe him.

“Yeah. She asks about a very pretty lady from a bus.”

Felicity laughed. “That’s not very specific. She could mean anybody.”

“No, I am pretty sure we met only one pretty lady in the bus.” Oliver told her honestly.

Their eyes met and neither of them were able to turn away.

It was until the bus stopped.

“I think this is you.” Felicity said looking out of the window.

“Actually I am off from work today.” Oliver said looking at her.

The door closed.

“Please don’t take it the bad way but I wanted to talk to you.”

Felicity looked at him like she had seen him for the first time in her life.

Her lips were parted a little bit and Oliver caught himself on thinking about kissing her.

“About what?” Her words broke his thoughts and he was thankful for that.

“Dinner.” He said and then he cleared his throat. “I mean I would like to take you out for dinner tonight. If you want. That is.”

For a very long time he didn’t feel as nervous as he was right now.

“Can I ask you something first?”

“Sure.”

“Why Oliver Queen was taking bus to work?”

She was teasing him he saw that in her eyes.

He smiled at her.

“My car broke down and they were supposed to give me a replacement but turned out it was down as well. And my driver’s daughter got sick so i gave him time off work because i know how it is when you have to take care of sick child. My babysitter had some very important family matters to take care of. Mother was supposed to take care of Sophie but she was called to London something bad happened in our unit there so yeah I ended up taking her with me to work by bus.”

Felicity looked at him and then her lips turned up and she laughed. It wasn’t that she was making fun of him she was genuinely amazed by what he told her.

He wasn’t mad or ashamed that she laughed at him. He actually had a playful smile on his face.

When she finally stopped she was able to speak to him. “It seemed like some kind of odd or maybe high power really wanted you to take this bus.”

Oliver chuckled. “I am not sure I believe in things like that but.” He leaned closer to her brushing his shoulder against hers. “I am glad I did.”

Felicity’s cheeks turned into a very delicate shade of pink.

“I would love to go to dinner with you tonight but I can’t.” She bit her lower lip.

It was like a punch to his stomach. He hadn’t felt so disappointed for a very long time.

“It’s okay I understand.” He didn’t hide in his voice how he exactly felt.

“My mom is visiting me today and I promised her daughter-mother time and if I cancel on her she will kill me. Well not literally of course.” Felicity started to babble. “Although if I mention that the date is with a billionaire, a very handsome one she might forgive me.”

Oliver looked at her as she gave him a soft smile.

“Don’t cancel your plans for me.”

“Then stop looking like kicked puppy Oliver .” She teased him.

It was the first time she said his name out loud and God he loved hearing her saying it.

This was insane but this woman, he wanted her, really badly.

“If dinner can’t happen I have about 30 mins before I start work so a quick breakfast?”

He was so focused on his desires that he almost didn’t hear her.

“Breakfast?” He repeated after her.

“If you want.” She shrugged gently.

“Felicity my intention was to take you out and honestly whether it’s dinner, breakfast or lunch I don’t care I want to get to know you better.” He smiled warmly at her.

The bus stopped.

“Well then let’s not waste time.” Felicity stood up. “I am in a mood for pancakes.”

Oliver stood and followed her out of the bus.

“I was told I can make mean pancakes.”

“By who? Sophie?” Felicity laughed.

“Hey! She is an excellent judge.”

“Yes I am sure of that.”

“Well if you don’t believe me you will have to try them one day.”

After Oliver said those words he realized what he had implied.

Honestly maybe he should take back what he said but he knew that he actually meant those words. It was crazy. They literally just met but he felt deep inside that this was it. He wanted to spend more time with her, impress her, get to know her. He wanted so much more with her.

“I would like that.”

As she said those words she smiled at him.

It gave him hope that he wasn’t the only one wanting more.

Maybe she did too.


	2. Lucky day

He didn’t like to bring his daughter to nursery. Not because he didn’t trust people there but because he rarely let his precious girl out of his sight.

Being a single dad made him a little bit wary and touchy at times.

But today he had to bring her here. 

Normally he wouldn’t be allowed to just drop his daughter Maya like that but thankfully this place belonged to his best friend’s fiance.

Maybe that’s also why he felt more at peace leaving Maya there.

“She will be fine Oliver, I promise you.” Tommy, his best friend, told him over the phone.

“I am just not used to leaving her.” He admitted honestly.

“I know but Laurel will take care of her.”

So he packed Maya’s bag and brought her into the nursery.

He had a very important meeting at work and neither his sister or mother could take care of his daughter so he was left with this option.

Things didn’t start well for Oliver.

Maya has been crying all night and day. 

It was like she felt that today she was going to spend the day without her father and she didn’t like that at all.

“Maya you need to calm for me or you will scare away all the kids here.” He tried to talk to her as he walked with her in the building.

But nothing seemed to work for his little girl.

“Shhh, please don’t cry.” He was really out of idea what could have been going on with her.

She was fed and he changed her diaper, she had everything she needed yet she was still very grumpy.

And it pained him to see her like that.

He bounce her up and down hoping it would calm her down.

He was on verge of leaving the nursery taking his daughter home and letting the board know that he was still off the work and they would have to manage without him.

And that’s when a blonde woman walked in with a son in what seemed the same age as his Maya was.

He watched as she talked to the boy in her hands with a smile as he played with her earring.

He was happy and calm and the woman, she was beautiful and there was something so positive about her.

When she was closer she must have heard the crying because her head snapped in his direction.

Somehow he felt a little bit embarrassed that he couldn’t managed his little daughter.

She smiled at him as she walked up.

“Tough day?” She asked softly.

Oliver closed his eyes for a brief moment and then opened them to look at her.

“You have no idea.” He said quietly.

“I think it happens to all of us.” She tried to comfort him with a warm smile.

“You don’t seem to have problems like that.” He raised his eyebrow as he looked at her.

She laughed and it was delight sound.

“This one here.” She bounced the little boy up and down making him giggle. “Is a trouble maker.” She turned back to Oliver. “He might look like an angel but trust me he is not.” She whispered.

Oliver couldn’t help but chuckled lightly at how serious she sounded.

“I am Felicity.” She stretched her one free hand.

“Oliver.” He squeezed it and such a nice feeling washed over him as their hands connected.

 

“Are you new here? I haven’t seen you here before.”

“Nah it’s just a one time thing today. I have an important matter at work and needed someone to stay with this one.” He looked at his daughter who was still sobbing quietly.

“Hey little princess.” Felicity bent forward to look at the girl. “Someone is not in the mood today. What’s the matter?”

Maya looked at Felicity and she immediately stopped crying.

She glued her eyes to the blonde woman and kept looking at her with a very curious expression.

“Okay that’s a little bit freaky. I’ve tried to calm her down all morning.” Oliver said not sure what was going on.

Felicity laughed. “It’s probably my glasses. Kids are always interested in them.”

She brought her face closer to Maya to prove that she was right. The little girl reached for the black frames.

“See.” Felicity smiled and took a step back. “I have no idea why they found them so fascinating.

Oliver smiled at her.

He didn’t know what he was supposed to say or do. He knew though that he was very thankful for meeting Felicity today and if he could help it he would like to meet her again.

“So you come here often?”

Felicity nodded. “Every day. Well besides weekend of course. I brought Luka here one day cause honestly I don’t trust babysitters. I had two of them and after two weeks Luka seemed to be less cheerful and he just didn’t seem to like them so I of course fired them and my friend told me about this place like this is the best nursery in our city so i decided to give it a try and Luka loves it here and you honestly didn’t need to know all of this I guess a simple yes would be enough so yes, we come here every day from Monday to Friday.”

Oliver looked at her blinking few times. He saw a faint blush spreading on her cheeks.

And then he smiled, widely and truly because it was impossible not to when he looked at Felicity all flushed and cute and damn she was really attractive.

“The owner of this place Laurel is my best friend’s fiancee.”

“Oh she is amazing! Luka loves her.” Felicity said enthusiastically.

Just on cue the door to the big room opened and no one else but Laurel stepped out.

“And who we have here?” She asked with a smile on her face. “My fave boy Luka.” She reached for him and Felicity gladly gave her son to the other woman.

“Just don’t tell anyone I called you my fave.” She whispered to the boy and then she turned to Oliver.

“Hey my little angel.”

Maya immediately reached for Laurel as it was someone she knew very well.

“Today Luka you are going to play with our new friend Maya okay?”

“Yes.” The boy said happily.

“Okay I guess that’s it for us. Oliver please don’t worry I will take care of Maya. Leave her bag here I will grab it in a second.”

“Thank you Laurel.” He nodded.

“I will see you both later.” She winked at Felicity and walked to the room back with both children.

“So that’s it?” Oliver asked.

Felicity cocked her head. “That’s it. Don’t worry daddy your princess will be fine.”

Oliver snorted. “I am just not used to leaving her.”

“I understand but you will have to do it at some point the sooner the better plus she is among family nothing to worry about.”

With a smile she turned away and started to walk towards the door.

Oliver stood there for a second before his mind caught with his legs and he started to move.

“Felicity?” He asked as he caught up with her.

“Yeah?” She didn’t stop walking but she turned her head to look at him.

“You said that you have weekends off?”

“Yeah.”

“Would you like to have dinner on Saturday?” Oliver couldn’t remember when was the last time he asked a woman out but he decided that being bold was the best option.  
“With you?” She asked surprised.

Wasn’t that kinda obvious he meant himself? Well maybe not for her.

“Yes with me.” He rubbed his fingers together.

He felt a little bit nervous as he saw her stop when they were outside.

She turned to look at him.

“I don’t have anyone to stay with Luka over the weekend.”

Okay that wasn’t a no and it wasn’t also something he couldn’t work with.

“You can bring him over. We can have dinner at my place. Not that I am inviting you, well I am but just to have dinner nothing else, unless…” He was literally drowning in words. He bit his lip.

He watched as Felicity observed him and then she laughed.

He felt a little bit unsure of himself.

“You met me literally 10 mins ago and you already caught my babbling, that’s cute.”

Have she really just called him cute?

The blush appeared on her cheeks one again.

Seeing her affected by him a little bit as well made him much more relaxed.

She held her hand out. “Give me your phone.”

He blinked at her as he narrowed his eyes but he did as was told.

She typed something in quickly.

“Text me the address and time and I make sure to be there with Luka.” She smiled at him.

All the tension left him body as he smiled at her.

“So it is a yes?”

She chuckled lightly shaking her head.

“Yes Oliver, I am saying yes.” She gave him his phone back.

She gabbed his wrist and squeezed it lightly.

“I will see on Saturday.”

He smiled at her.

“Till Saturday.”

With one last look she stepped away from him turning away briefly when she reached her car.

Who would have thought bringing his daughter to nursery would have ended with him having a date.

Not him for sure but when he looked at Felicity one more time he had to admit.

This was definitely his lucky day.


	3. Her first word

“Daddy, daddy, dad, dada” Oliver kept repeating those words to his almost year old daughter, Lily.

The cute little girl just looked at him strangely as she once again said some words she made up.

She giggles loudly as she saw her father making a pout.

“Lil come on I know you can do it. Daddy, say daddy for me.” He pleaded with her but once again all he got was a fully not possible to understand babble.

“You’ve been spending way too much time with Felicity.” He muttered under his breath.

He was ready to turn away and grab a bottle with juice for her when he heard it.

“Licity.” 

He quickly turned back to Lily eyes wide and mouth slightly opened.

“What did you say?” He stepped closer to the high baby’s chair.

“Licity.” The little girl said clearly pleased with herself.

Of course the way she said it made it hard to believe she was actually saying Oliver’s best friend and neighbor’s name but that was exactly what she was trying to say.

“No, no, no, no.” Oliver shook his head. “You were supposed to say daddy not Felicity.”

Lily shook her head and then she opened her mouth.

“No!” Oliver shouted slightly too loudly scaring his daughter a little bit.

“Sorry.” He said immediately leaning and kissing her forehead.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

This was ridiculous he shouldn’t be jealous of hearing his daughter saying Felicity name but somehow he still felt a pang in his chest.

So yeah maybe he was a little bit jealous.

When he was about to try again with Lily the door to his apartment opened with a thud.

“Hello! Were is my favourite person in the world? And her father?” She teased filling the whole flat with her cheerful voice.

Even with a slight feeling of jealousy Oliver couldn’t help his chuckle.

The blonde appeared in the kitchen.

“Oh there you are!” She walked straight to them.

She gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek and then she bent down to greet Lily.

“Hey sweetie, how are you doing today?” She reached her hand and stroke her cheek.

Lily giggled. “Licity!” She said cheerfully.

The woman froze for a second and then her lips turned into a big grin.

“Did she just said my name?” Felicity asked looking at Oliver over her shoulder.

“I don’t know how it happened.” Oliver shrugged.

Felicity straighten up and turned to look at him.

She lightly cocked her head. “Let me guess. You’ve been asking her to say daddy all morning again?”

Oliver tensed a little bit. He truly didn’t see anything wrong in wanting to hear his daughter saying those words.

“It was time for her to say her first word.” He said simply.

Felicity grinned. “I guess she did.” 

Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes.

He looked at Lily. “Can we try again?” He smiled at her. “Daddy, say daddy for me.”

The little girl opened her mouth and Oliver had so much hope in his eyes that this time she would say it.

“Licity!” The girl said wiggling her arms towards their guest.

Felicity giggled as well what made Oliver even more frustrated.

“Oliver.” He felt her hand on his shoulder. “You are can’t force her to say it, she will do with when she is ready.”

He stepped away from her touch suddenly feeling the anger boiling inside of him.

“Felicity, she is my daughter please don’t tell me what I should or shouldn’t do. You know next thing to nothing when it comes to babies.”

He knew he was too harsh on her, she didn’t deserve those words and he had no idea why he said them in a first place.

He closed his eyes turning away from them.

Sometimes he really knew how to be a jerk, especially when things were about his daughter.

It was hard to raise a baby on his own and Felicity, she was a great help.

He has known her for about ten years.

They were best friends and recently they became neighbors as she moved to the building that he was renting an apartment in.

She was amazing, funny, beautiful and one of a kind.

And he has been in love with her for longer than he could remember.

Which of course she was not aware of, fortunately.

“Alright well, I have to go.” He heard her voice. “Bye Lily, auntie loves you very much.” His daughter giggled.

Now he was even madder but not at this situation, at himself, for being such an ignorant, stupid prick.

He turned around in time to see his best friend giving his daughter a kiss as she tickled her lightly.

“Where are you going?” He asked her.

“Work.” Felicity looked at him. “I have some kind of emergency and yeah I was supposed to be off today but have to go there for hour or two.”

Oliver nodded. “I didn’t offend you, right?” He was the worst person when it came to apologies.

Felicity chuckled. “Oliver I have known you for 10 years I don’t get offended by you, ever.” She smiled at him. “I don’t like when you talk like that to me though, you know I only want what’s best for you and Lily.” 

Oliver couldn’t possibly love this woman any more than he already did but yet it seemed to happen in moments like that.

“I am sorry.” It was hard for him to admit to his mistakes but truthfully he never wanted to make Felicity sad or mad.

She walked up to him and patted his chest. “It’s okay buddy but I expect my fave chocolate muffin for today.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Oliver chucked and he couldn’t help himself. He leaned and kissed her cheek. “Deal.” He said softly.

Felicity eyes shone brightly when she smiled at him and with last wave towards his daughter she left the apartment.

Oliver sighed and looked at his daughter. “Honestly I am not even surprised you said her name first I mean she is kind of amazing and I bet you love her just as much as she loves you and as much as I love her.”

He took her out of the chair and smiled. “Come on we have some muffins to bake.”

Lily squealed happily in his arms.

Felicity came back to Oliver’s apartment few hours later just as she promised.

She was welcomed by the amazing smell of baked cake.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Oliver in apron taking muffins out of the oven.

She smiled to herself. This man was probably everything that a girl could dream about, including her.

He sensed her presence.

“Hey.” He said softly putting the muffins away.

“Hey, where is Lily?” Felicity put her bag away.

“She is taking a nap. Come on try this one.” Oliver picked a muffin that was made earlier and held it for her.

She walked up to him and took a big bite. She felt the incredible taste of the chocolate muffin and then even better raspberry filling.

“Mhhmmm this is amazing Oliver.” She said with her mouth full.

He grinned at her. “Thank you.”

She took the rest of the baking from his hand and put it whole in her mouth.

“You should really think about opening your own bakery I mean you are insanely talented young man.” 

Oliver chuckled. “I enjoy being stay at home dad.”

“Yeah I know but it can’t go on forever, you know that.”

That was the topic Oliver always avoided to talk about and normally Felicity respected that.

Oliver opened his mouth.

“If you are going to jump on me and by jumping on me I don’t mean anything pleasant.” She blushed slightly. “Like you did this morning than forget I said anything.”

He winced knowing that somehow what he told her in the morning was still bothering her.

“I am sorry for what I said you know I didn’t mean it.”

“I know but still you said it.” She bit her lip. “Never mind though it’s not even important. I think I will taste this one.” Felicity picked one of the muffins.

“Hey.” He grabbed her wrist stopping her. “Talk to me please.”

“I just had a stressful time at work sorry to take it out on you.”

Oliver walked around the high chair she was sitting on and stood right behind her.

He put his hands on her shoulders and started to rub.

Felicity closed her eyes.

“What I said.” She heard his voice near her ear. “That was very low of me and I regret those words the second they left my mouth.” He kept massaging her. “You know a lot about babies, especially about Lily and I know you adore her just as much as she adores you and yeah I was jealous she said your name first but honestly I am not surprised at all I mean if I was a baby my first word would be probably your name as well.”

“Ewww!” Felicity laughed. “That’s kind of gross Oliver.” 

He grinned as grabbed her shoulders and turned her away.

“What I meant to say is that you are amazing and both me and Lily are lucky to have you in our lives.” He looked her straight into eyes.

She was mesmerized by the blue of his eyes and the way he was looking at her.

She licked her lips as she moved her hands to his waist. She grabbed his letting him know that this was okay, she wanted this.

He started to lean down to kiss her not actually believing that this was finally happening.

When his lips were inches from hers and he felt her hot breath he felt the need to just smash his lips against hers but he promised himself to take time to do things differently.

His lips finally touched hers, the barest of touches when he heard his daughter’s cry meaning she has woken up.

He pulled himself away from Felicity immediately missing the warmth of her lips.

She looked at him with a soft look in her eyes and a small smile.

“I will go get her if you don’t mind.” She told him.

He touched her cheek stroking it gently. “I am pretty sure she will be happy to see you.”

She smiled at him and he stepped away giving her space to go and get his daughter.

Few minutes later Felicity came back with Lily in her hands.

“Here is you daddy.” She bounced her up and down.

“Daddy!” Lily repeated.

The plate that Oliver was holding almost fell out of his hands.

He turned around to see grinning Felicity and smiling brightly Lily.

“Did she…” He wasn’t even able to utter a whole question.

“Yes I believe she did.” Felicity ensured him that what he heard was true. His daughter called him daddy.

“Come on Lil let’s make daddy happy once again.” 

“Daddy!” The little girl said again giggling.

Oliver couldn’t even express the happiness he felt. He throw the plate away and in two steps he was next to them.

He wasn’t ashamed of the tears that filled his eyes.

He reached for Lily and she happily grabbed his hands.

“My little girl.” He hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Felicity smiled warmly at the duo. 

Oliver looked at her. “She said daddy.” He didn’t even hide a pride in his voice.

“She did.” Felicity said as she leaned against his shoulder.

“We have to talk.” He looked down at her.

“We will later.” Felicity kissed his arm.

“It will be a good talk though.” He wanted to ensure her that he didn’t regret their kiss.

“Of course.” She told him. “But we waited years Oliver we can wait few more hours as well.”

His eyes sparkled.

“That means you are staying?”

Felicity bit her lip. “If you will have me.”

Oliver leaned and kissed her temple. “Always.”

“Daddy, Licity!” 

Oliver looked at his daughter and smiled.

He had to admit hearing those two words together.

It made his heart beat faster.

He could definitely used to hearing them.

All the time.

For the rest of his life.


	4. Finally

When Oliver was waiting for his temporary roommate to arrive he kept reminding himself that he was doing this because Tommy asked him to.

“Please Oliver if you do this I will own you one, or even two actually I will own you till the rest of our lives.”

Oliver sighed. “Tell me why isn’t that important to you?”

“Because I got married like 2 weeks ago and if you don’t do this that will mean Felicity will stay with us and don’t get me wrong I really like her, she is awesome but I love my wife and I don’t feel like I had enough of her yet.”

These were some good arguments or at least that’s what Oliver thought. Also he hoped that his friend would never put him on the mine.

So if he told him that said Felicity was cool he believed him.

And that’s how he end up standing in his apartment hall waiting for the arrival of the mysterious woman.

He has a big apartment enough for them two actually it would be enough for four more people but that’s not what worried Oliver the most.

He had an 3 months old daughter what woke up every three hour and that wouldn’t go to sleep until she was fed and lulled.

He loved his little precious girl with all his heart but he never expected her.

It was a truly cliche story.

One day he heard a doorbell. He walked up to the door and when he opened them he saw a baby carrier on the floor and a little baby inside of it.

There was a note.

Congratulations dad.

When he first laid his eyes at his daughter, that he wasn’t sure was his at that time, she was about month old and she was absolutely adorable.

He took her in. Remembered a girl that he probably had this baby with but unfortunately not remembering her name.

His mother insisted on dna tests. He did them because honestly he wanted to be sure himself.

They came out positive.

And that’s how he ended up as a single dad.

And that’s exactly the moment everything changed for him.

He didn’t sleep around.

He literally didn’t go on dates at all.

He focused on his daughter and work at the family company.

That was all that mattered for him.

He didn’t know it was all about to change when he heard a light knock on the door.

He rubbed his hands against his thighs and after taking a deep breath he took a step and opened the door.

What he found was something he totally didn’t expect.

A petite blonde woman with glasses and a high ponytail looking like high class businesswoman.

It was probably the dress, that was red and curving her body perfectly.

He swallowed loudly and then he remembered about his manners.

“Sorry.” He stepped back. “Please come in.”

She smiled at him as she walked in carrying a small suitcase.

“I didn’t want to ring the doorbell cause Laurel told me you have a newborn baby and I thought she might be sleeping or something.”

He was truly touched by how thoughtful she was.

When he turned around after closing the door and he looked at her feeling a little bit uncomfortable he has even more admiration for her.

“Thank you.” He nodded and something similar to the smile appeared on his face.

“You probably already know that but I am Felicity.” She put her bag away and held her hand out.

“Oliver.” He grabbed her hand and held her for a little bit longer than necessary. “Welcome at my home.” He let go of her hand.

She smiled at him.

She had a really beautiful soft smile.

“Thank you for letting me stay. I know this might be a little bit awkward.” She bit her lower lip and something in Oliver broke.

Seeing her like that. It ignite a fire in him the one he thought was long time gone.

“I offered to go to the hotel but Tommy insisted I should just come here.” 

“I am glad you did.” Oliver said before he could catch up with his thoughts. He closed his eyes mentally cursing himself. “What I mean is that I am glad I could help.” He corrected himself.

When he looked at Felicity again she had a small playfully smile on her face.

“In that case I am not so sorry plus I really hate hotels like a lot lot so staying in one would be a nightmare.”

That was it. Oliver couldn’t hold it anymore. His lips broke in a huge grin.

“Come on I will show you your room and I will let you settle.”

“Oh you know it will be just couple days I know they say make yourself at home but I wouldn’t want to impose.”

They started to walk when Oliver looked at her. “But I insist make yourself at home. Leave clothes where you want, throw some unclean towels, don’t wash the dished after yourself. Do everything you do at home.”

Felicity raised one eyebrow as she let him lead her upstairs.

“Are you implying I am a messy person?” She teased him.

Oliver chuckled shaking his head. “No but in case you are you have to know you are free to do what you want.”

He was welcomed by her soft and short laughter. What a cute sound he thought to himself. 

“Just don’t regret it later.”

“I will try not to.”

After that he let Felicity unpack and do whatever she wanted at her room.

When he was left alone he heard a soft crying from his daughter’s room.

He went to check on her.

“Her little princess.” He bent down the crib. “What is going on?” He picked her up and held her close to his chest. “What’s up little angel.” He rocked her up and down.  
The baby immediately stopped crying.

Oliver knew she simply wanted her father.

By that short time of two months he learnt a lot about his little girl.

“We have a new quest at our home.” He started to talk to her. “She will be living with us for a while.” He walked around the room. “I think you will like her, she is really pretty.”  
For the past months his daughter was the one person he talked to so openly.

“Are we good now?” He asked cocking his head to look at his girl falling back asleep. “Good girl.” He kissed her head.

As he was about to put her back into the crib he heard a footsteps.

He looked up and saw Felicity standing in the door frame.

“Hey.” She said quietly. “Is she okay?”

Oliver put his daughter down. “Yeah she just wanted a hug.” He looked at her for the last time before he stepped closer to Felicity.

“Are you hungry?” 

He saw hesitation in her eyes meaning she probably was but didn’t want to trouble him.

“Come on I will fix you something.”

“You will actually fix me something or give me some leftovers?”

He looked at her raising both of his eyebrows.

“I wouldn’t mind leftovers.” She mumbled.

“I am actually a pretty good cook.”

She looked at him and smiled. “Well let me be the judge of that.”

It turned out what he said was true. He was an excellent cook.

“That was amazing and I am disgustingly full.” Felicity rubbed her stomach.

Oliver laughed as he took the dishes and put them in the sink.

“So your daughter…”

“Emma.”

“That’s a beautiful name.”

“Thank you.”

“How old is she?”

“Three months.” 

Felicity tapped her fingers against the table. “Don’t think I am nosy but how are you handling being a single dad?”

Oliver sat at the table across from her. “It’s not easy but I do what I can.”

Felicity simply nodded. “By the brief moment I saw you I would say you are pretty good at it.” She smiled at him.

He cocked his head. “Thank you.”

The comfortable silence fell upon them until the soft cried was heard from upstairs.

They both stood up.

“I thought I could…” Felicity looked up. 

Oliver watched her carefully.

“But I probably shouldn’t.” She finished quickly.

“Actually she is probably hungry so I will fix her bottle and you could bring her here.” Oliver said the tone of his voice soft and calm.

Felicity brighten up as she nodded at him and quickly run upstairs.

Shortly after that she was back with his daughter much calmer in her hands.

“She is a true angel.” She was focused on Emma.

“She has her moments.” Oliver joked as he was already walking up with a bottle.

He looked at Felicity and baby in her arms and something in him just felt like this was so right.

He was ready to take Emma out of her hands but she looked up at him.

“Do you think I could feed her?” She asked hesitantly.

Oliver thought about it for a minute. Yes he didn’t know Felicity but what could actually happen when he was standing a feet away.

“Sure.” He agreed and give her a bottle.

It turned out that Felicity was a pro in feeding babies, actually she was good at everything when it came to his daughter.

For the next two days she played with her, she changed her diaper and she fed her whenever Oliver allowed her.

He had to admit it was amazing to have a help like that.

One night he was enjoying a quite night with Felicity with a Chinese and wine when Emma started crying.

He was ready to go and get her when Felicity stopped him.

“I’ll go.” She put her glass away and went upstairs before Oliver could even blink.

He followed her with his gaze too stunned to do anything else.

And since then it became a little bit of habit.

One night 5 days later.

Emma woke up in the middle of the night.

Oliver rubbed his eyes. He had been working at home till 2 am and when he looked at the clock the red numbers showed 2.45 am.

So he probably slept for about 15 minutes.

He was more then tired the thorn of the week getting the best of him.

But his daughter needed him.

He was ready to crawl out of the bed when he heard a light knock.

He waited for the door to open and when it did he saw Felicity with Emma in her hands.

“Hey sorry to wake you I know you have been working late but I think she needs you.” She walked to the bed and put his daughter carefully next to him. 

Oliver yawned and looked at her, a small and thankful smile gracing his lips. “Thank you.” He said barely above a whisper.

Felicity smiled at him at quietly left the room.

It turn out that whatever was going on in Felicity apartment was taking longer than it should so a week later she was still at Oliver’s apartment.

“I am really sorry Oliver I don’t know why it’s taking so long.” She sighed.

He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it okay? You can stay here for as long as you want.” He gave her a small reassuring smile and a squeeze to her shoulder.

Honestly he liked having Felicity in his home.

Not only she was a big help with Emma but she was also very good company and not to forget very beautiful one.

She was smart and funny and she always made him smile.

He found so many interesting things about her.

Thanks to her he has watched more movies in that short period of that than he had probably in his whole life but still he didn’t regret any moment.

One night they decided to watch movie in Oliver’s room.

They were comfortable laying on his bed having a few inches of space between them as they looked at the big screen.

Felicity was eating a popcorn.

He stole a glance at her once or twice but she was so engrossed in the movie that she didn’t even notice.

Way too soon the movie was over and Felicity was ready to leave but Oliver wasn’t ready to let her go yet.

“Can we watch another movie?” He asked hopeful that she wouldn’t turn him down.

It was Friday and both of the were off from work the next day.

Felicity looked at him and she bit her lip something he picked up she did a lot.

Finally she decided. “Sure why not.” She walked back to the bed and jumped on in bouncing and giggling a little bit.

Oliver smiled as he held up two dvds and let her pick up the movie one again.

One movie turned into two and two into three and before they knew both Oliver and Felicity were fast asleep.

They were woken up to the cry of a baby.

Felicity felt something partly hard and soft under her head.

She realized she has been sleeping on Oliver’s chest.

She looked up at him and saw him half asleep half awake.

She didn’t have a heart to make him go to get Emma.

She lifted herself up from his chest.

“Stay I will get her.” She said softly and not knowing why she leaned and kissed his cheek.

Oliver was too tried to probably even notice.

She quickly got out of the bed and went to the little girl’s room.

“Hey baby, what’s wrong?” She picked her up and lulled her a little bit.

She checked her diaper but it was clean. She wasn’t hungry either.

That meant only one thing. She wanted her father.

Felicity took Emma and went back to Oliver’s room.

She quietly opened the door and walked up to bed.

“Oliver.” She whispered.

“Oliver.” She repeated louder.

“Hmm?” He mumbled.

“Em wants you.” She said kneeling down on the bed.

“Put her on my chest.” He said half asleep.

She hesitate only for a second before she gently placed Emma on Oliver’s solid chest.

The little girl seemed to like when she was being put because she stopped crying.

Felicity smiled and was ready to leave when something grabbed her wrist.

“Stay.” Oliver said

And to make sure of his words he pulled her back on to the bed.

Felicity thought about thousand reasons why this wasn’t a good idea but in that moment with the two people that became very important for her none of them even mattered.

She settled herself next to him with a safe distance only to be pulled closer to his side.

“I like feeling you close.” He turned his head and she could see his eyes open and awoken.

He meant those words.

Her heart skipped a beat.

She snuggled closer to his side feeling his arm wrapped around her.

And the moment she felt comfortable she fell asleep.

Their one sleep over turned into few more and then into a habit when Felicity officially moved in with Oliver and Emma.

4 years later she was sitting on a bench in a park watching a cute little girl feeding ducks.

She couldn’t help but feel the happiness and pride at the girl next to the small pond.

“Mommy, mommy!” The girl suddenly ran towards her.

“Yes sweetie?” Felicity but her book away and welcomed little girl in her arms.

“That duck wanted to bit my finger off.” The girl pointed at the ducks.

Felicity laughed. “Emma baby you need to be more careful with them, they are just really hungry.” 

The bright blue eyes looked at Felicity. “Alright I will try.” 

Felicity laughed as Emma run back to the ducks trying to talk to them when they were getting too close.

She adored this little girl just as much as she adored her father.

Just as she Felicity thought about Oliver she looked up and saw him coming her way.

“Hey.” He said with an easy smile on his face.

He walked up to her and bent down kissing her lips softly.

“Hey.” She snuggled into him when he sat next to her.

He was holding an envelope in one of his hands.

He wrapped his other hand around her.

“Is this what I think it is?”

Felicity asked.

Oliver pushed the envelope in her hands urging her to open it.

She did with trembling hands and then tears blurred her vision and nothing else matter when Oliver whispered into her ear.

“You are officially her mother.”

More tears escaped her eyes as he hugged her tightly.

She was legally Emma’s mother.

After all those months.

Finally.


End file.
